


Чудо-осьминожка

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Series: Чудо-осьминожка [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: В доме колдуна Стрэнджа обитает существо с тентаклями. Однажды оно окажется на пути Тони Старка.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: Чудо-осьминожка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Чудо-осьминожка

**Author's Note:**

> В концепт-артах к предпоследним "Мстителям" есть рисунок тентаклиевого обитателя Санктума Санкторума, который должен был предложить Тони чашку чая, когда тот прогуливался по зданию вместе со Стивеном Стрэнджем (вот фото: https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/5/0/3350802/86559484.png)  
> Предположим, что обитателя зовут Джонни.

Заставленные старинными фолиантами стеллажи нью-йоркского Санктума Санкторума призывно манили в полумраке. Даже не зная ни принятых в колдовской общине языков, ни магических основ, Тони Старк всё равно испытывал желание подержать эти книги в руках (и опробовать на них переводческие способности ПЯТНИЦЫ, разумеется). Вот только путь в библиотеку надёжно перекрывало громадных размеров чудище, внешне чрезвычайно смахивавшее на бежевого в крапинку осьминога, но сухопутного и с несколькими десятками длиннющих щупалец разной толщины.

— Э-э, Джон, верно? — припомнил Тони имя, коим Стивен Стрэндж назвал это создание вчера. — Джонни, приятель, я за парой книг. Пустишь меня?

Щупальца Джона зашевелились разом, крупная голова с шарообразными глазками качнулась из стороны в сторону, но путь к книгам он освобождать не стал. Вместо этого подполз к вынужденно застрявшему на пороге Тони и навис над ним.

— Я не собираюсь их отсюда выносить. Только посмотреть! — никакой реакции. — Ладно, Джонни, я прошу прощения за то, что не оценил твой чай вчера, — повинился Тони. — Ничего личного, — и развёл руками.

Знакомство с Джоном и правда не задалось: во время небольшой экскурсии по Санктуму накануне навстречу Тони и Стивену выползло нечто очень-очень большое и протянуло гостю очень-очень маленькую чашечку с чаем. Заслушавшийся рассказом Тони на предложение только отмахнулся, бросив: «Не беру ничего из рук», — после чего нечто обиженно булькнуло и уползло в библиотеку. Кто же знал, что оно тут застрянет?

Припомнив вчерашний инцидент, Тони шумно вздохнул. Шансы отыскать что-нибудь познавательное, пока Стивен разбирается со срочным вызовом в Камар-Тадж, таяли на глазах, особенно с учётом чародейского предупреждения: «Держись подальше от любых колдовских вещей в этом храме, пока меня нет». Предполагалось, что Тони наконец-то выспится, позавтракает оставленной ему едой, посидит на пляже, пройдя через специальный проём. Никаких забот для человека, сплавившего любимую супругу с любимой же дочерью, Паркерами и Хэппи на отдых в Европу и оставшегося в Нью-Йорке ради перспективного техномагического эксперимента, ну и потому, что вредный доктор сговорился с Пеппер («Ему необходимы отпуск и реабилитация. Пребывание в Камне души даром не проходит» — «Делай то, что нужно, Стивен. Я поддержу тебя»).

— Знаешь, — Тони предпринял ещё одну попытку достучаться до гигантского осьминога, — я хотел бы, чтоб мы стали друзьями. Здесь же нечем заняться! Войди в моё положение, Джонни, и помоги мне развлечься.

Осьминог зашевелился: качнулся влево и вправо — будто хотел рассмотреть Тони с разных сторон, а потом протянул ему одно из средних щупалец.

— Значит, мир? — обрадовался Тони, пожимая его обеими руками (одной бы не хватило). — Я как-то сразу поверил, что ты понимающий пацан.

И через секунду оказался облеплен щупальцами и подвешен почти под потолком.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, Джонни! Что это ты задумал? Я не…

Осьминог ловко заткнул ему рот, после чего потащил вглубь библиотеки. Отчаянно стараясь высвободиться, Тони сумел-таки дотянуться до наручных часов и хлопнуть по ним, но практически сразу их лишился, причём, не ограничившись засветившимся лишь на секунду коммуникатором, Джон принялся снимать одежду, на удивление ловко управляясь и с ремнём и молнией на брюках, и с пуговицами рубашки. Это удивляло, тем более что, даже слегка паникуя, Тони не мог не понимать иронии ситуации в целом, её абсурдности и киношности.

— Голосовая активация. ПЯТНИЦА! — рявкнул он, едва смог говорить, однако отлетевшие в угол комнаты часы в этот раз даже не вспыхнули. — Ну же, детка, ответь мне!

Никакой реакции. Как сумел осьминог вырубить неубиваемые часы, было загадкой, но долго размышлять над ней не вышло: отвлекли щупальца, заскользившие по обнажённому телу и настойчиво потеревшие соски. Ощущалось это до мурашек остро — возможно, из-за слабых присосок. Энергичный массаж ступней Тони и вовсе добил.

— Кто научил тебя?.. Ладно, снимаю вопрос. 

Сил у выдохшегося Тони на полноценное сопротивление не осталось, он решил дать себе паузу и попытаться не слишком скулить: настолько профессионально и душевно работал осьминог, выискивая нужные точки и массируя и их, и каждую косточку, каждый палец на обеих ногах. Эхом это отдавалось в мозг, проходило мурашками по спине, собиралось напряжением внизу живота. Член встал уже минуте на третьей, и Тони лишь вяло поразился тому, что только ему Джонни внимания не уделил.

Впрочем, дотянуться рукой самому тоже не вышло — сразу четыре щупальца не позволили. 

— Знаешь, меня, конечно, связывали и привязывали. В прошлом. Но в этом случае этот кто-то брал всё на себя. Чудо-осьминожка, понимаешь мой намёк?

Не прекращая массажа ступней и беспорядочного поглаживания всего тела, Джон навис своей крупной головой над Тони и уставился многочисленными серо-голубыми глазами-бусинками.

— Я видел порно, которое начиналось так же, — пожал плечами Тони.

Крупная голова прищурилась всеми глазками сразу.

— Ладно, не точно такое, но ты гигантский тентаклиевый монстр, который раздевает, а не разрывает пополам, и тебя терпит Стрэндж. Рискну предположить, что меня ты не убьёшь, но и отпускать, если даже очень попрошу, не станешь. Я прав?

Осьминог не шелохнулся. Это обнадёжило: чудище определённо понимало человеческую речь.

— А раз так, — продолжил Тони, — я надеюсь, ты закончишь то, что задумал, до возвращения Стрэнджа, потому что мне ещё надо на тайный магический пляж. Мне это доктор прописал.

Последний аргумент Джон явно счёл весомым: зашевелился, ускорился, стал воздействовать на одному ему ведомые точки на ступнях интенсивнее, так что Тони даже зажмурился от ярких ощущений и распахнул глаза, когда одно из щупалец резко схватило его за яйца.

— Полегче, приятель, — выдохнул он и сглотнул, прислушиваясь к себе.

Виновато-медленно осьминог погладил чувствительную кожу яичек, обвился щупальцем вокруг члена и несколько раз обвёл твёрдым кончиком головку, затем, ещё осторожнее — поласкал щель, так что Тони подбросило прямо на щупальцах.

— Достаточно, — попросил он, отдышавшись. — Очень-очень круто, но мне хватит. 

От головки щупальце послушно отодвинулось и начало уверенно скользить по стволу, сжимая его в меру крепко и умело. Одновременно с этим другое щупальце скользнуло между ягодиц и принялось кружить возле ануса, приноравливаясь к сжатым мышцам. От сосредоточенности на этих касаниях Тони отвлёк характерный щелчок — как оказалось, крышки с лубрикантом, который осьминог умудрился откуда-то достать. 

— О, а наш док-то затейник!.. — протянул Тони, одновременно жалея о том, что не сможет его этим подколоть, не выдав свой визит. — Держать гигантского сексуального тентаклиевого монстра в библиотеке и хранить в ней же смазку. Какие бездны ты ещё скрываешь, Стрэндж?..

Благодаря находке щупальца осьминога быстро стали гладкими и скользкими, и после минутной подготовки Тони почувствовал одно из них внутри. Рефлекторно напрягся, пока оно не дотянулось присосками для простаты и начало стимулировать её такими мелкими и выверенными движениями, что новая вспышка удовольствия ударила в мозг ещё сильнее и продолжительнее, чем от игр с головкой члена. 

Тони заскулил, бессознательно подтянул к груди колени и обнял их, повернувшись набок. Осьминог двигал щупальцами ритмично и уверенно. Не забывал ни о ступнях, ни о сосках, ни о члене, массировал спину и мял ягодицы. Создав живую капсулу из щупальцев и предусмотрительно использовав смазку, он подарил Тони столько разнообразных ощущений, что заставил забыть обо всём, погрузиться в один настоящий момент, в бесконечно длинное балансирование на грани («Кто научил тебя отсроченному оргазму, Джонни? Ах ты чёрт, снова кончить не дал!..»). И когда оно всё же закончилось, когда Джон надавил и сжал всюду разом, резко, сильно, долгожданная разрядка выбила все мысли Тони из головы.

* * *

…Он вернулся в реальность с осознанием, что всё тело словно превратилось в желе. Мозг вяло фиксировал попытки осьминога воспользоваться полотенцем, чтобы вытереть сперму; то, как щупальца собрали разбросанные по библиотеке вещи, включая часы, а также собственную поездку верхом на Джоне по коридорам колдовского дома до личной гостевой комнаты. 

После этого все вещи оказались аккуратно разложены на кресле, Тони — укрыт одеялом до подбородка, шорох от щупалец стих вдали.

— Босс, я зафиксировала странную аномалию и утратила связь с вами на сорок четыре минуты. Вы в порядке? — неожиданно заговорила ПЯТНИЦА из часов.

— Вполне, — кратко ответил Тони, распластавшись на постели. Даже шевелить языком было лень.

— Веду поиск источника аномалии. О результатах сообщу.

— Давай.

Из коридора послышались шаги. Стивен Стрэндж возник на пороге комнаты и приблизился к постели. С полминуты Тони молча разглядывал его — заляпанного подозрительной оранжевой жижей, собранного, с наморщенным лбом и подрагивающими уголками губ, даже не сомневаясь, что колдун уже в курсе всего, но старательно держит лицо.

Потом всё-таки спросил:

— И даже ничего не скажешь, док?

Улыбка на лице Стивена стала шире. Он молча достал из кармана своей странной колдовской униформы мобильный телефон и сфотографировал Тони.

— Твоя жена будет рада убедиться, что даже днём ты отдыхаешь у меня. Она не верила, что это возможно.

Тони нахмурился: тентаклиевый монстр, внезапное согласие провести экскурсию, но только по одному этажу, лубрикант и полотенце в библиотеке… Уже известные факты выстроились в новую последовательность.

— На что вы спорили? — подозрительно прищурился он.

— Что, прости?

— На что спорили с Пеппер, док? Хочу знать, что за эту фотографию получишь ты?

— Не знаю, о чём ты, — тоном «точно знаю, но не скажу» ответил Стивен, убирая телефон в карман. — Кстати, Санктум начал ежегодную магическую перестройку, так что не удивляйся, если коридор выведет тебя куда-то не туда. Как в твоём любимом Хогвартсе. Отдыхай, Тони, — самодовольно улыбнулся он и направился к выходу.

— Стрэндж, ты же понимаешь, что я этого так не оставлю? И после возвращения Пеппер нашим гостем будешь уже ты.

Стивен и бровью не повёл и скрылся за дверью. Правда, уже секунд десять спустя в спальню к Тони залетел любопытный Плащ левитации и присел на краешек кровати.

— Что, послали наблюдать? — уточнил Тони.

Плащ отрицательно помотал воротником.

— Тогда чем обязан?

Плащ неопределённо пожал плечами, потом нащупал полой руку Тони, погладил её через одеяло и вопросительно дёрнул кончиками воротника.

— Да живой я, живой, — смягчился Тони, видя неприкрытый интерес артефакта, и зевнул. — Засыпаю только. Так что обещанную чесалку придётся подождать.

Плащ мгновенно встопорщился и развёл полами, демонстрируя, что об этом даже не помышлял. Потом снова погладил по руке и вспорхнул с постели, но завис рядом с ней.

— Лети, — верно понял его невысказанный вопрос Тони. — Потом поговорим.

Потрепетав уголками воротника, Плащ выскользнул из спальни. Оставшись один, Тони прикинул, чем ему грозят меняющиеся коридоры в этом домике на следующие полторы недели, и решил во что бы то ни стало заставить ПЯТНИЦУ из часов работать везде, раз уж полноценный контейнер с наночастицами ему запретили сюда брать. Он ещё успел озадачиться тем, что не ощущал такой оглушающей расслабленности после секса никогда раньше, прежде чем провалился в глубокий сон.

* * *

Осьминог Джон выполз в коридор и выжидающе засел перед дверью в ванную комнату — знал, что хозяин Санктума непременно направится сюда. Оставив Тони, Стивен в самом деле захотел смыть с себя оранжевые ошмётки маленького пакостливого демона (ничего особенного, но для тренировки учеников сгодился), однако перед Джоном он остановился.

— Я доволен, — глядя в ближайшую пару глаз-бусинок, веско сообщил Стивен.

Осьминог заколыхался, порозовел присосками, потянулся щупальцами в разные стороны и затопотал ими.

— Он тоже, раз уж решил поспать. Плюс ты сумел удержать его на расстоянии от проклятых книг, так что я доволен вдвойне.

Кокетливо шаркнув самым крупным щупальцем по паркету, Джон положил его кончик Стивену на плечо и слегка сжал, как бы интересуясь: «Я могу что-то сделать для тебя?» 

На это Стивен лишь усмехнулся и одобрительно похлопал по щупальцу ладонью.

— Подползай к большому тренировочному залу в левом крыле часа через два. Мы с Вонгом начнём ставить защиту. Поработаешь лесенкой для него.

Осьминог понятливо кивнул.

— Ну и поскольку это дело не быстрое, Тони Старк остаётся под твоим присмотром на ближайшие три дня. Не забывай о его проблемах с сердцем. И позаботься, чтоб он больше отдыхал.

От оказанного доверия Джон раздулся, вытянулся вверх, всем своим видом показывая готовность исполнить любое поручение. Он отпустил плечо Стивена и отполз назад, демонстрируя, что путь к двери свободен. 

Немногим позже, отмокая в роскошной разлапистой ванне, наполненной горячей водой и настоем гималайских трав, Стивен вспомнил о том, как всё началось, как впервые услышал от Вонга о Джоне всего три дня спустя после битвы с Дормамму в Гонконге.

— …Ещё раз: _кто_?!

— Телесно-ориентированный спрут с планеты Альфа-840 сиреневого мира. Древняя перенесла его сюда семнадцать лет назад и поселила в комнате рядом с библиотекой, — невозмутимо пояснил Вонг.

— Зачем?

— Это подарок. Она предотвратила гибель планеты от очень неприятного проклятия. В благодарность ей отдали спрута, созданного, чтобы ублажать правителей во дворце.

— Как? — нахмурился Стивен.

— Как захочет правитель, — пожал плечами Вонг. — Спрут замечает и исполняет любые желания, Стивен. Может играть роль слуги и любовника, чтобы правитель остался доволен, поскольку питается положительными эмоциями.

— Как дементор, что ли?

— Нет. Твои эмоции остаются при тебе. Ему достаточно их видеть и ощущать, чтобы не умереть.

— Ясно.

— Древняя заколдовала Джона так, чтобы он понимал человеческую речь, пусть даже отвечать он не способен.

— Минуту! Как ты его назвал?

— Не я, — пройдя мимо входа в библиотеку, Вонг остановился возле следующей двери и распахнул её: — Это новый мастер нашего храма, Джон. Его зовут Стивен.

Заглянув в открытую комнату, Стивен обомлел: огромный сероватого оттенка осьминог практически упирался макушкой в высокий потолок и беспорядочно перебирал щупальцами разной толщины. Угрожающе нависнув над гостями, Джон уставился на них разбросанными по крупной голове глазами-бусинками, и попятиться Стивену помешал только Плащ левитации. 

— Любовника, говоришь? — сглотнув, уточнил Стивен, поскольку именно это удивило больше всего: он успел представить многолапчатый живой вибратор для постельных игр, но никак не громадное это.

— Да. Идеального, — серьёзно подтвердил Вонг. — Попробуй, — посоветовал он и ушёл.

Оставшись наедине с осьминогом, Стивен занервничал. Словно почувствовав это, Джон спешно отодвинулся, перестал нависать и даже постарался сделаться ниже ростом, отчего приобрёл сходство с забитой испуганной дворнягой-переростком. Вопрос о том, как вообще брать это в постель, оставался открытым, но Стивен смог расслабиться.

— Ладно, я тебя не обижу, — пообещал он. — И, наверное, не стану запирать, чтобы ты мог контактировать с Вонгом, он тебе явно благоволит.

Джон обрадовался, легко затопотал щупальцами, сменил сероватый оттенок шкуры на более светлый бежевый, а после нерешительно протянул Стивену не самую толстую конечность и задержал на уровне груди.

— С крепкими рукопожатиями не ко мне, прости, — оценил его намерение Стивен и лишь похлопал щупальце руками.

Джон напрягся, ловко перехватил оба запястья и покрутил их, внимательно изучая со всех сторон. От него повеяло тревогой, так что Стивен поспешил пояснить:

— Авария. Без возможности восстановления, не бери в голову.

К его удивлению к рукам потянулись другие, более тонкие щупальца. Они начали очень легко, но настойчиво массировать ноющие от напряжения и подрагивающие кисти, мягко разминать ладони и по отдельности каждый палец, растирать запястья. Поначалу застыв (этим рукам в прошлом и так сильно досталось), Стивен быстро понял, что ничего плохого ему не грозит. Напротив, уходили мелкие судороги, восстанавливался кровоток, отчего теплели вечно мёрзнущие кончики пальцев. Осьминог уверенно снимал ставшую привычной боль без всяких лекарств и, несмотря на свои размеры, был аккуратен настолько, что ему хотелось доверить даже переломанные пальцы.

Запаса терпения Джону хватило на добрых пятнадцать минут, после которых боль ушла совсем. Осталась только давно забытая лёгкость, как в прежние времена. Неверяще подняв кисти на уровень глаз, Стивен повертел ими, несколько раз сжал кулаки и посмотрел на Джона, ожидавшего вердикта.

— А ты хорош! — осьминог завибрировал всем туловищем. — Если для твоего существования нужны позитивные эмоции, можешь смело наблюдать за моими, потому что ты мне угодил. 

Шкура Джона посветлела ещё, сделались заметнее присоски — они приобрели нежно-розовый оттенок. Да и сам он перестал съёживаться, как и подобает довольному собой существу.

— Пожалуй, я правильно решил позволить тебе ползать по этому зданию, Джон. И определённо буду рад видеть личным массажистом.

Осьминог обрадованно застучал щупальцами по паркету.

— Сработаемся, — хмыкнул Стивен, прежде чем выйти в коридор.

* * *

В следующие недели выяснилось, что осьминог Джон обладал редким качеством ненавязчивости. Он практически не попадался на глаза, хотя и любил понаблюдать за волшебниками из какого-нибудь тёмного угла. Возможно, потому, что, как намекал автор одной из книг, в своём прежнем мире считался вещью, рабом, над которым могли издеваться сколь угодно долго, причинять боль разными способами, при этом ни защититься, ни дать сдачи он права не имел под угрозой немедленной смерти. 

Когда у Стивена уставали от чародейской практики руки, он кивком подзывал к себе Джона и с закрытыми глазами сидел в кресле, пока тот старательно их разминал. Оказалось, что если погладить щупальце в благодарность за помощь, Джон порозовеет минут на сорок, а если использовать его всего как кресло (как пару раз поступал Вонг), он и вовсе не станет серым следующие день-полтора. 

Не меньше пары раз в месяц у Стивена случались и плохие дни: в них до самого утра мучили кошмары с пытками от Дормамму, отчего травмированные кисти тряслись и ныли так, что невозможно было ни одеться, ни что-то взять. Обычно в этом случае он шёл в ванную и держал их под ледяной водой, насколько хватало сил. В очередное такое утро его в коридоре встретил Джон — любопытный и надеющийся принести пользу, однако заспанный и взъерошенный Стивен, вынужденно остановившись, только помотал головой.

— Боюсь, в этот раз не поможешь даже ты. Слишком больно.

Осьминог всё равно попытался. Чрезвычайно бережно, почти невесомо, перехватил запястья, осторожно погладил их, аккуратно распрямил по одному сведённые судорогой пальцы. Массировать только не рискнул: настолько болезненными они выглядели.

— Чтобы тебя утешить, скажу, что после сеансов твоей помощи такое случается намного реже, — заметил Стивен.

Джон отпустил руки, ободряюще сжал щупальцем плечо (новый жест, подсмотрел в одном из недавних фильмов), а потом неожиданно скользнул им по телу ниже, пока не коснулся выпуклости в штанах. От удивления Стивен дёрнулся: утренняя эрекция в плохие дни доставляла особенно много проблем, приходилось ждать, пока сама пройдёт, и кошмары ей не мешали.

— Эй! Ты чего?

Джон щупальце убирать не стал, лишь сильнее сжал член через мягкую ткань пижамных штанов и всеми глазками выжидательно уставился на Стивена. Секундой позже — с чувством погладил по стволу и безошибочно обвёл кончиком щупальца головку, будто делал это сотни раз.

Это было… странно, до мурашек сильно, необычайно своевременно и слишком хорошо, так что хватило пары минут, чтобы Стивен вспомнил слова Вонга об идеальном любовнике, прикинул собственные возможности подрочить этим утром и неохотно сдался:

— Ладно, продолжай. Я определённо получу удовольствие, которое так важно тебе, и ты можешь даже залезть мне в штаны, — щупальце тут же скользнуло под резинку, другое — уверенно обвило за талию, придавая устойчивости. — Только недолго.

Осьминог понятливо качнул головой, быстро задвигал щупальцем по члену, потом расчётливо прижал одну из присосок к головке и создал вакуум. Получилось… интересно, настолько, что ударило прямо в мозг, и Стивен, судорожно втянув воздух, меньше чем за минуту почувствовал такую желанную разрядку.

— Действительно, быстро, — переведя дух, признал он. — Спасибо, Джон.

И на негнущихся ногах двинулся дальше в душ, вяло размышляя над тем, как всё-таки действенно (и физиологически объяснимо) оргазм притупляет ноющую боль, и если чаще использовать этот метод… Здесь Стивен помотал головой, выбрасывая из неё ненужные мысли о любовниках-осьминогах.

— Нет. Просто душ. И точка. 

Она стала запятой уже на следующую ночь.  
_  
В выделенную Джону просторную комнату с деревянными панелями и горящим камином быстро вошла знакомая Стивену женщина в жёлтом костюме. Она сняла кожаную обувь перед толстым зелёным ковром и босиком ступила на него._

_— Здравствуй, Джон. Как тебе четвёртый том?_

_Лишь теперь, проследив за взглядом Древней, Стивен различил на не слишком освещённом столике в углу стопку старинных книг в чёрных кожаных переплётах. Одна из них лежала отдельно, открытая примерно на середине. Пока он приглядывался, пытаясь понять, о чём текст (язык не был знаком), осьминог успел как-то отреагировать, поскольку, вновь повернувшись к нему, Стивен увидел, как многочисленные щупальца уверенно разматывают полоски жёлтой ткани и раздевают стройную бритоголовую женщину._

_— Нет, хватит, — помотал головой Стивен и попытался отвернуться, а потом ещё и зажмуриться для гарантии. Не хотелось подсматривать за чем-то настолько личным, тем более с участием той, кого он уважал и с чьей смертью ещё не успел смириться._

_Звуки стихли, перед глазами потемнело. Возникло ощущение перемены обстановки вокруг, и Стивен, на пробу открыв глаза, различил перед собой лишь стену, а потом услышал такое прочувствованное «Ах!», что все волоски на руках встали дыбом._

_С гулко бьющимся сердцем рискнул оглянуться, пусть даже на секунду для проверки, но обомлел, широко распахнув глаза. Высоко вверху тонкая белокожая фигурка мерно покачивалась на громадных щупальцах, лёжа на спине и вытянув руки в стороны. По её телу скользили щупальца поменьше, сворачивались спиралями, не останавливаясь ни на миг. Со своего места Стивен видел, как отдельное ловкое щупальце двигалось вперёд-назад между её ног, постепенно наращивая темп, а Древняя деловым тоном давала указания:_

_— Глубже на полдюйма, Джон, и переходи на рваный ритм. У меня за день устала шея, займись ею. И да, попробуй медленнее: мне нужно подумать._

_В этот раз отвлечься у Стивена получилось: пропала комната, исчезли и находившиеся в ней Древняя с Джоном. С облегчением увидев знакомые тёмные стены собственной спальни в ночи, Стивен душераздирающе зевнул и постарался вытряхнуть застрявшую в голове картинку с самым горячим порно из всех увиденных со стороны. Но ни один из просмотренных ранее роликов на телевидении и порносайтах не сравнился бы в чёткости и чувственности с этим: с контрастом между земной хрупкостью и природной, но тщательно сдерживаемой и контролируемой могучим иномирным существом силой, с абсолютным доверием в виде полной расслабленности, с сочетанием похвалы и команд, а также готовности осьминога исполнять их с поистине животным энтузиазмом._

_Вдох-выдох… а перед глазам блестят бисеринками капли пота на белой коже, скатываются с неё на кремово-бежевые щупальца и разлетаются более мелкими брызгами._

_Вдох-выдох… и Древняя сама притягивает к себе дотоле отдыхающее щупальце и расчётливо устраивает между своих ног так, чтобы одна из присосок накрывала клитор. Осьминог принимается очень мелко и часто дёргать этой конечностью осторожно вращает ею по полкруга вправо и влево, отчего чародейка подбрасывает бёдра вверх и хватает ртом воздух, содрогаясь всем телом._

_Вдох-выдох… и её длинный протяжный стон звучит в ушах, вызывая дрожь в руках и ногах. Распахнув глаза, Стивен осознаёт, что успел возбудиться сильнее, чем во многие другие дни до этого. И стоит принять холодный душ… или настежь распахнуть окно в ночной январский Нью-Йорк, сгрести снег с узкого подоконника и прижать к пылающим щекам и лбу… нужно чем-то промочить пересохшее горло и не думать, не вспоминать, не представлять снова, не…_

_Или?_

Замерев, Стивен ошалелым взглядом обвёл свою комнату, отбросил идею о том, что сошёл с ума, припомнил, что Вонг сегодня разбирает книги в библиотеке Камар-Таджа, и решительно слез с постели. Осьминог Джон обнаружился всего в нескольких шагах от двери, будто предвидел, что его станут искать.

— Заползай, — кивком указал на свою просторную спальню Стивен. Библиотека библиотекой, но всё равно вернуться Вонг мог в любой момент.

Джон удивительно бесшумно для существа такой комплекции перебрался из коридора в спальню на синий ковёр, попутно аккуратно отодвинув к стене бронзовый шахматный столик.

Заперев дверь поворотом ручки, Стивен тоже ступил на ковёр, стараясь не думать, что именно с этого началось всё в видении, и уставился Джону в ближайшую россыпь глаз.

— Я узнал, насколько ты послушен и полезен. Хочу выяснить, какой ты любовник. Если ты по-прежнему желаешь, чтоб мне было хорошо, — вперёд!

На этот раз замер Джон. Перестал перебирать щупальцами, недоверчиво указал одним на себя и дождался подтверждающего кивка. 

— Да, как я и сказал. И не затягивай, я ещё хочу поспать и... — поднятый щупальцами Стивен договаривать уже не стал, лишь жестом показал не вмешиваться Плащу левитации. После — проследил взглядом за брошенной на кресло одеждой. Поёжился, когда ощутил лёгкое движение щупалец по шее и плечам, по ногам вверх до колен, и нетерпеливо вздохнул:

— Переходи к делу, Джон, мне уже давно не пятнадцать. Используй смазку, чёрный тюбик возле кровати. Не порви меня.

Распорядившись, Стивен подумал, что понимает Древнюю: осьминог оказался чрезвычайно осторожным существом и нуждался в чётких командах. Зато и выполнял их быстро и тщательно: умело массировал поясницу, отвлекая от собственных движений ниже; придерживал разведенные в стороны и согнутые ноги Стивена, не давая зажиматься из-за прохладной поначалу смазки; чувствительно и резко двигал щупальцем по члену, очень правильно сжимая его.

— Хорошо, продолжай, — скомандовал Стивен, довольный первой частью, и застыл на полувдохе, ощутив медленное и затяжное скольжение щупальца внутри. На секунду показалось, что оно достигнет желудка или даже горла, но Джон остановился, давая привыкнуть к себе, и Стивен перевёл дух.

— Да, этого будет достаточно, и… — он поперхнулся воздухом и издал протяжный стон, когда Джон резко вытащил щупальце, проехавшись им по простате. 

— Чёрт, сделай так ещё! 

Опустив голову и ещё шире разведя ноги, Стивен охотно подставился под новые движения щупальца, как и первый раз входившего и выходившего на большую длину, не слишком быстро и давая ощутить все свои лишь слегка выпуклые присоски как дополнительный рельеф. Быстро кончить помешало другое щупальце, крепко сжавшее основание члена, чем заслужило удивлённое:

— Ты и это умеешь?!

Стало жарко. По вискам и спине потекли первые струйки пота, мелко задрожали руки и ноги, что не отменяло бесконечно долгое «хорошо» от ритмичных толчков и поглаживаний, от желания самому насадиться сильнее, сжать щупальце в себе и одновременно раскрыться перед ним шире, от ощущения собственной власти и возможности командовать:

— Чаще, ещё чаще… Стоп, сейчас короткими толчками, очень-очень быстро… Да, так… Теперь медленнее… ещё… Задержись… Вот. Ничего не меняй и потри мне яйца… Левее… Отлично! Переверни меня и продолжим…

С Джоном оказался возможным секс во всех положениях, достаточно было распорядиться. Небывалый по своей интенсивности чувственный опыт захватил Стивена настолько, что он совершенно потерял счёт времени и напрочь позабыл о намерении быстро кончить и поспать. Пока он позволял себя трахать глубоко и сильно, за окном вспыхнули совсем ярко и стали тускнеть звёзды, поднялась и заметно опустилась луна, а главное — в памяти совершенно стёрлось воспоминание о предыдущей плохой ночи, потускнело видение с участием Древней. Их заменили новое личное приключение и образ раскрасневшегося всеми присосками осьминога, который, закончив работу, был _настолько_ доволен собой.

* * * 

Тони открыл глаза ранним утром с мыслью о том, что увидел чрезвычайно яркий и странный сон. В нём голый Стивен Стрэндж на гигантском осьминоге издавал совершенно непотребные звуки, отдавал команды тентаклям и шалил напропалую так, что даже Тони почувствовал себя ханжой. Правда, почти сразу он припомнил собственный вчерашний опыт близкого знакомства с Джоном и немного успокоился: тоже ведь кое-что ему позволил. 

И всё-таки…

Встряхнувшись и нащупав тапки, Тони накинул халат и выбрался в коридор, прошёл по нему дальше, до спальни Стивена (тот как-то сказал, где она, на всякий случай). Осторожно приоткрыл дверь и увидел, что хозяин Санктума не спит: парит сидящей полупрозрачной фигурой в полуметре над кроватью и читает книгу.

Хотя нет. Всё-таки спит, но только телом под ворохом одеял.

Фигура вопросительно повернула голову:

— Тони?

— Привет, — Тони зашёл в комнату. — То, что ты вот так…

— Это моё астральное тело.

— Ясно. У меня возникла пара десятков вопросов о твоём многоногом дружке. И ты определённо задолжал мне объяснение после того, что он сделал со мной. Ну, и с тобой, если уж на то пошло.

На секунду Стивен нахмурился и уточнил:

— Ты видел сон с моим участием?

— Да. Тот, что ты на меня наслал.

— Не насылал, — медленно покачал он головой. — И пока не выяснил, как это работает, но я отвечу на твои вопросы, если хочешь.

— Супер.

— …И если ты немедленно залезешь под моё одеяло, потому что слишком холодно стоять вот так.

Стивен Стрэндж в модусе «добродушный терпеливый доктор» умилял Тони намного больше «вредного мудака» (хотя и нравился, в чём он никогда не признался бы, чуточку меньше), — и в таком настроении действительно охотно отвечал на любые вопросы. Так что, воспользовавшись приглашением, Тони скинул тапки и уселся по примеру Стивена на кровать, тщательно укрыв одеялом ноги. После — поймал и подложил за спину брошенную подушку и приготовился слушать историю.

— Док, мой первый вопрос: что вообще такое твой приятель Джон?

— Телесно-ориентированный спрут Джон — дитя сложной судьбы с планеты Альфа-840, которого мой древний учитель получил в дар и перенёс сюда семнадцать лет назад…


End file.
